


Sentiment

by Fangirlinit



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinit/pseuds/Fangirlinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and HG exchange a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

Agents Myka Bering and Helena Wells walked into the dark, deserted building. Turning on their field flashlights they began their search for the artifact.

This was Myka’s and Helena’s third mission together and they had created an exceedingly successful partnership. It couldn’t be explained; working together became natural for the two women, just like their relationship. Pete called them Bonnie and Clyde. Artie never laughed at that one.

The agents continued through the edifice despite the unusual darkness. The only sound was the echo of their boots on the dusty floor. If they were going to find this artifact, Helena thought, they were going to have to find a bloody light switch.

“I love you.”

Helena turned to make out the face of her lover in the shadows. Myka had stopped walking, but was still staring into the depths ahead of her. Helena wasn’t surprised by this statement. She was always aware of how Myka felt about her. Every touch of the hand, every smile that was meant just for her, the kisses and the sighs in the night brought on by sensual embrace. It was all proof enough for the Victorian.

She had to admit, though, the woman’s timing seemed quite odd, as they were in the middle of a case. Then again, life with Myka had always been strange; a _good_ kind of strange.

Without hesitating Helena replied, “I love you, too.”

Myka met Helena’s eyes as if for the first time. The two shared a silent moment that was defined by wanting and affection; their eyes slightly damp with tears.

The promise was declared. Nothing further needed to be said. What was long felt by both women was put into words. Their only witnesses were time, space, and the darkness.


End file.
